


Cunaria

by starseeker95



Series: A Ruler and His Scientist [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sweet, hinted Chromia/Windblade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starseeker95/pseuds/starseeker95
Summary: Starscream and Wheeljack need a night out so Windblade volunteers herself and Chromia to babysit the sparklings. As per usual, nothing goes to plan and a discovery is made.





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t believe you volunteered me for this.”

“Well, what else would you be doing this evening?”

The blue femme rolled her optics skyward and muttered a prayer. “Anything else. Literally anything else.”

“Oh come on, Chromia. It’s not Starscream that we’re spending it with.” Windblade couldn’t help but feel a little excited to be babysitting the three sparklings. She sped up her walking a little, forcing Chromia to keep up with her. “It won’t be that bad. Promise.”

Two cycles prior, Wheeljack had commed Windblade requesting that she watch over the sparklings while he and Starscream had a nightcycle out. The red seeker had been having trouble adjusting after the birth of the sparklings and his mate thought that an evening out would do him some good. Though Starscream would never admit it, he was suffering from partem depression according to Ratchet.

Starscream was definitely in need of a break from the whole thing and some time alone with his conjunx. Windblade, who’d been there for the emergence of the sparklings, knew how hard it had been on the seeker. The stillbirth of little Eclipse had definitely been the hardest part until Ratchet and First Aid managed to bring her back. Though Windblade had no great love for the volatile, ruthless jet, even she recognized that the recovering Starscream needed to get away for a nightcycle. Plus, she was always happy to help out Wheeljack.

Chromia snorted and glared down the hall before them. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

It wasn’t long before the pair of femmes arrived outside the door to Wheeljack’s and Starscream’s quarters. Ignoring her friend’s continued grumbling, Windblade commed the ex-Wrecker to let him know that they’d arrived. :Hey, ‘Jack? We’re here.:

The door slid open a klik later and Windblade couldn’t hold back a laugh.

Wheeljack’s optics were wide and half-crazed with exhaustion as he motioned them in. His field was strained and something that looked like purged energon was smeared across his right shoulder. There might had been one or two stickers stuck to his battle mask. “Come on in, we’re almost ready to go-“

“Wheeljack? Is it them?”

Starscream’s voice was thin as he called from the back room. His mate answered as he closed the door behind Windblade and Chromia. “Yeah! You almost ready?”  
Starscream's reply couldn’t be heard as a loud shriek sounded from down at ped level. The sound made Chromia jump and cringe. 

Looking down, Windblade spotted the couple’s first born, Nightfire, clinging to her sire’s ped. Here tiny talons were dug into the seams of Wheeljack’s plating as she wailed, seeming to understand that her creators were trying to leave. Another shrill cry forced the cityspeaker to dampen her auditory receptors. “Where are the other two?”

Trying to dislodge his sparkling form his leg, Wheeljack sighed and gave the room around them a cursory glance. Not seeing any of his other offspring, the white speedster’s optics grew wide with dread. “Oh Primus help me, how did they get away-“

A quiet giggle came from above them. Windblade looked up and nearly leapt out of her plating when she came face to face with Stormstreaker. The little blue seekerlet was hanging from the entryway fixture, dangling just inches from her face.

Wheeljack barely reacted at finding his only son perched up on the fixture and simply reached up to pull him down. Stormstreaker immediaitely started howling angrily, his screeches harmonizing with those of his older sister who was still wrapped around her creator’s leg. The ex-Wrecker unceremoniously pulled Nightfire from his leg and pushed her into Chromia’s arms.

“Wheeljack, what in the Pit.” The three turned to see Starscream standing in the entryway to the berthroom, leaning against the frame. The swelling in his chassis hadn’t gone completely down and he otherwise seemed too thin. Like he wasn’t taking in enough fuel for both himself and the three sparklings.

The white speedster looked up at the sound of his mate’s voice and Windblade watched as blatant adoration fill his optics. While Wheeljack made his way over to the seeker, she was reminded again of just how much her friend loved the red mech. She looked away as the pair shared a soft kiss with one of their sparklings sandwiched between them. Though she would never understand what it was that Wheeljack saw in Starscream, she was glad that he was happy.

Chromia leaned around the other femme and grimaced at the pair by the berthroom door. “Aren’t there supposed to be three of them?”

Starscream, ever attentive to his surroundings, heard her and pulled back from his conjunx to look in their direction. “You’ve lost her already?”

Windblade opened her mouth to retort that they’d just gotten there when she felt a little tug at her leg.

Eclipse was peeking up at the Camien, her stubby little arms hugging Windblade’s lower leg strut. The smallest of the sparklings made a chirring noise in her throat and blinked huge blue optics at her favorite Aunt Windblade. Not too long ago, the femmeling had discovered her battle mask and liked to keep it closed, hiding her expressive little mouth.

Windblade dipped and plucked the youngest bitlet from her leg and bounced Eclipse in her arms. “I didn’t lose her, see?”

Unimpressed, Starscream rolled his optics before looking back at his mate. The only time that there was anything remotely soft to the jet’s sharp optics was when he was looking at Wheeljack. It was almost like everything that made Starscrewam bitter and cold vanished just long enough for her to really see him whenever his gaze connected with Wheeljack’s. 

Windblade chanced a glance at Chromia and found her friend holding Nightfire in her arms. Before she could stop herself, she paused to enjoy the way the blue femme looked with a sparkling on her hip-

“Are you ready to go, Wheeljack?”

“Yup, just let me…” Wheeljakc returned to the femmes in the door and sat Stormsteaker in Chromia’s other arm. His field was apologetic when the ex-Wrecker stepped back. “Are you sure you’ve got this? If not, we can-“

“Go have fun, ‘Jack.” Windblade gave her friend a smile and hugged Eclipse to herself. The tiny sparkling looked up at her and worbled before burying her little face into the Camien’s neck cables. Windblade dropped her voice a little with her next words. “Take Starscream out. He needs break and some good fuel. How’s he been?”

Wheeljack peered back to where his mate stood by the berthroom door. The jet’s optics had begun to dim slightly the longer he stood up and he still kept a steadying hand on the door frame. “He can’t seem to fuel fast enough between keepin’ them all fed and bein’ pulled away from his energon by one of them needin’ him. I really appreciate you and Chromia doin’ this for us.”

Windblade grinned at him and dipped to kiss Eclipse’s helm. “We’ll be fine. Take care.”

The white speedster turned and moved back to his conjunx by the berthroom door. Starscream initially refused his steadying hand, but soon gave up and settled for trying to hide the way his mate was the only thing keeping him upright. He gave the femmes a glare as they came nearer to the doorway. “Don’t take your optics off them for a second. Stormstreaker’s processed energon is kept cold, he only gets it that way or his tank acts up. Nightfire has a habit of sharpening her talons on everything so give her a toy if she tries. And Eclipse, she-“

“Star, I gave them all this yestercycle.”

“But what if-“

Wheeljack pressed a kiss to the seeker’s helm vents, causing Starscream’s cheeks to glow. “Don’t worry, I’ve got it covered.”

“You know I hate it when you interrupt me.”

Undeterred, the scientist gazed down at his conjunx fondly. “True. But you don’t mind it so much when I do it that way, huh?”

Starscream muttered something unintelligible before focusing on Windblade again. “I’ll kill you if any one of them gets hurt.”

“I know you will.”

With a final look of disdain, the seeker allowed his mate to guide him from the room and out into the hall. Windblade didn’t miss the way that he looked back a final time at the three sparklings balanced in the arms of the femmes. It would be some time yet before his carrier protocols allowed him to feel completely comfortable while separated from his creations.

Using her free hand, Windblade closed the door behind them and turned to the other femme.

Chromia’s optics were flat as she stared straight ahead. In her arms, Nightfire and Stormstreaker screamed and swung at each other, talons outstretched. One blow connected and the mechling screeched angrily at his sister and she grinned with triumph. It didn’t last long as Stormstreaker gripped the tip of her wing and tugged hard. Another wail sounded form Nightfire and the fighting continued.

Against Windblade’s neck, Eclipse watched her siblings fight. She huddled further into the femme’s plating and whined nervously. Windblade reached up her free hand to stroke at the little femmeling’s helm fins. “Chromia, make them stop?”

The blue femme rolled her optics. “What so you want me to do?” Chromia grunted as a blow from Stormstreaker was deflected and his talons raked her plating, leaving four thin scratches. “Why you little Pit spawn-“

Sensing her anger, the blue mechling kicked himself free and slid to the ground. Before Chromia could react, Nightfire had done the same and was taking off across the room after her brother. 

Windblade watched as the other femme took after them, chasing them around the couch and the table and into the refuel area and then back again. A delicate hand against her neck made her pull back to look down at Eclipse. The little femmeling’s field was full of worry as she and Windblade continued to watch the spectacle of Stromstreaker, Nightfire and Chromia chasing each other around the room.

The Camien sighed before moving further into the room-turned-warzone. Clearly this was going to be a long evening.


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, okay. Stay calm. I haven’t heard any exterior doors open.”

Chromia gave her friend a nasty look as she wrestled Stormstreaker in her arms. The mechling was squalling angrily, swinging his fists as he tried to escape her grip.  
Unlike her older brother, Eclipse hugged silently at Windblade’s neck cables. Besides the occasional worried peep, the little speedster stayed absolutely still. 

Windblade gave the room a final cursory glance and listened carefully. “She can’t have gotten far. It was just a klik or two-“

“She’s Starscream’s spawn. There’s no telling what the little scraplet could’ve gotten into in that amount of time.”

Suppressing a roll of her optics, Windblade took a few steps into the center of the room. The blue femme wasn’t entirely wrong. Nightfire was the most cunning of the litter. When she disappeared, it never meant anything good.

Chromia clenched an optic closed as one of Stormstreaker’s flailing arms nearly collided with the side of her helm. “Why don’t I sit him down? They can sense each other’s fields, right? Like, better than us or something?”

“I hate to just turn him loose…” It was true that members of a litter had an acute sense of the fields belonging to their siblings. It was likely that the little mechling would go straight to wherever his sister was hiding if they turned him loose. 

Windblade still hesitated, unsure of whether she was ready to chase around both Stormstreaker and Nightfire again so soon. It had taken half of the evening just to get Chromia herself to stop yelling at the two ornery sparklings. By the time poor Eclipse had tried burrowing herself into Windblade’s armor, the cityspeaker had had enough. She hated to see her favorite so distressed.

“I think we should keep looking. Why don’t you check under things? Like the couch?”

Grumbling, Chromia stuffed the mechling under her arm and made her way across the room. The whole time, Stormstreaker released little bursts of flames from his under-developed thrusters, drawing more curses from the femme who held him. Poor Chromia already had several scorch marks on her plating from earlier in the evening-

Eclipse whimpered against her favorite aunt’s neck, her tiny EM field spiking momentarily. Windblade lifted her other hand to pat at her back strut. “It’s gonna be alright. We’ll find her soon.”

An uncertain chirr sounded from Eclipse who did something quite unusual then. She started to squirm, trying to break away from Windblade’s grip-

“Well, there’s nothing here.”

Windblade looked up to find Chromia gazing sourly around the room, clearly unimpressed. Holding Stormstreaker at arm’s length, the bodyguard narrowed her optics at the blue sparkling. “Do you know where she’s gotten off to? Hm?” Stormstreaker struggled even harder, his optics fever-bright as he hissed at his caretaker. “Slag, he’s more nasty than usual right now, isn’t he?”

Nodding slowly, Windblade felt her own charge tense up. Eclipse’s EM field was spiking again, saturated with- fear?

She tugged the sparkling from her neck and lifted the little femmeling up until she could look her in the optics. “’Clipsey? What’s wrong sweetspark?”

The sparkling’s battlemask clicked open and closed rapidly, her optics a little glazed as she fought to get out of Windblade’s grip-

And then- and then she was gone-

Windblade stared at her two hands, holding nothing but air in front of her face. Across the room, Stormstreaker wailed, this time in a different tone. But the cityspeaker barely heard him as she flipped her empty hands around, looking for some trace of the sparkling she’d been holding. 

“What in the Pit?” 

When she could finally look away from her abruptly empty hands, Windblade registered that Chromia was staring at them too, her optics wide. “Did you… see that?”

“What in the name of Primus… Yeah. Yes, I did. Where did she…?”

“Eclipse?” Panic began to enter Windblade’s spark as she looked back down at her vacant hands, unsure is she was dreaming it or not. Well, clearly she wasn’t crazy. If she was, then Chromia was losing it too.

In Chromia’s arms, Stormstreaker had stopped screaming. Now, the blue mechling was gasping, crying softly in the other femme’s arms. As Windblade drew near, he gazed up at her, tears standing in his optics. 

It wasn’t like the blue sparkling to cry. Usually, it was angry screeching and swats from his talons. But as Windblade reached and took him from Chromia’s hold, Stormstreaker continued sobbing quietly, burying his helm into her chest plates as his vents fluttered open and closed.

Chromia watched the usually rambunctious mechling as he clung weakly to the other femme’s chassis. “What in the Pit is going on around here?”

Then, a thought occurred to Windblade.

_Oh, Primus, no, Primus- ___

__“Chromia. Did you check the berthroom?”_ _

__The blue femme regarded her incredulously. “No, why? The door was closed…” Realization dawned on Chromia’s face, soon manifesting as horror when she understood. “Primus. The windows are open.”_ _

__As Windblade thrusted the crying Stormstreaker into her friend’s arms, she bolted for the berthroom door. It had been closed the whole time, but what did that mean to a sparkling like Nightfire? She’d likely gotten in somehow-_ _

__What if she had? What if that was why Eclipse had been so upset? Where was Eclipse even at?_ _

__These thoughts raced through WIndblade’s processor in the two bounds it took for her to reach the berthroom door. Primus help her, she’d already written half of her eulogy in that time too. Starscream would definitely have her helm if-_ _

__She burst through the door, nearly denting it as it opened too slowly for her. Behind her, distantly, Windblade could feel Chromia. But even the blue femme’s presence faded as the cityspeaker took in what was in front of her._ _

__Nightfire stood at the edge of the window, her little winglets fanned out as if she were about to take flight. The femmeling was gazing out at the city below, grinning as her thrusters began to spark-_ _

__“Nightfire!”_ _

__But the femmeling didn’t turn at the sound of her name. Windblade was forced to watch as the sparkling bent her knees-_ _

__And jumped._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got her ticket to TFcon Chicago? THIS GIRL! So who am I gonna see there?


	3. Chapter 3

She was far too young to fly; her winglets hadn’t solidified enough to hold her weight. Nightfire’s thrusters hadn’t fully developed either-

Windblade took a half-step forward, preparing to launch herself after the sparkling-

A flash.

Brilliant white appeared out of nowhere and suddenly Nightfire wasn’t leaping toward the open window anymore.

Instead, the wayward sparkling lay on the floor, not a length of herself from the open floor-to-ceiling window. She was flailing around, pinned to the floor by-

“Eclipse!”

Both sparklings froze in their fighting, both turning to look at Windblade. Though she was smaller and definitely lighter, Eclipse had somehow managed to trap her older sister against the floor. As the femme approached, the youngest of the litter trilled, her field swirling chaotically as Windblade knelt beside them.

The cityspeaker trembled violently as she bent to pull both bitlets into her arms, pressing them against her chest. She was vaguely aware of the fact that Eclipse was bleeding from a set of claw marks down the side of her chassis. “Primus,” she breathed, “Primus…”

In the doorway, Chromia sighed in relief and held Stormstreaker even tighter. The mechling’s optics were dull with exhaustion as he watched Windblade cuddle his sisters. Even when Chromia switched to hold him in her other arm, the little blue flight frame barely reacted, visibly drained by the ordeal.

Slowly, Windblade made it to her peds, one sparkling cradled in each arm. Once standing, she backed away from the window and watched as Chromia triggered them closed via the switch on the wall. It was only when they’d clicked closed that the cityspeaker loosened her grip on Nightfire and Eclipse. She couldn’t control the tremors that still racked her frame as she moved to sit on the end of the berth.

Chromia came to sit beside her, pitching her EM field against her friend in comforting waves. “We’re good. Everyone is here and everyone is good.”

Chromia lifted her hand to stroke Windblade’s spinal strut. Gradually, the shaking stopped and the black and red femme moved to push her forehelm against Eclipse’s. “Where did you learn that, little one?” Windblade pulled back enough to look down at the tiny speedster in her right arm. “Where did that come from?”

Eclipse blinked up at her, babbling softly before patting at her own chest. Remembering, Windblade to see the scratches left on the youngest of the brood by Nightfire’s talons. “We’ll get that taken care of soon enough. Right now, I have to figure out where to put your siblings.”

Chromia quirked a brow ridge and stood, headed back for the berthroom door with a recharging Stormstreaker in her arms. “I think I have an idea.”

 

~o0o~

 

Both Nightfire and Stormstreaker snored quietly, their vents releasing happy purrs as they cuddled together in the cradle that Wheeljack had made. Before laying them down, Chromia had made sure to carefully disengage their developing thrusters, leaving both sparklings unable to fault themselves out of the enclosed space. Furthermore, the blue femme bandaged both of their hands, leaving them unable to claw each other to pieces and preserving the soft blankets that formed the nest they slept in.

Eclipse’s optics were big as she watched Windblade work, studying the adult femme’s every move as Windblade prepared to clean the claw marks on her chest. She barely flinched when the cityspeaker soaked a cloth in medical grade and dabbed lightly at her white and green frame. The only indication that it stung was a barely tangible grimace in the femmeling’s field.

“Almost done, sweetspark. You’re being very good. So brave-“

Beside the cradle, across the room, Chromia observed silently as her friend treated the bitlet, carefully wiping away the small amount of energon spilled from the cuts. Windblade’s face was animated as she finished up, drawing high-pitched giggles from the sparkling that sat on the couch. The bodyguard couldn’t suppress the grin on her face at the sight, wondering why it affected her so to see the other femme interacting with a sparkling like that.

“All done! Better?” Windblade laughed as Eclipse’s helm fins flared brightly, indicating that yes, it was much better. “Good deal. How about some energon, huh? You hungry, ‘Clipsey?”

Upon receiving an affirmative bob of the sparkling’s helm, Windblade stood and made her way over to the cooler and removed a bottle. “Hey, Chromia? She gets it cold, right?”

Taking a seat beside Eclipse on the couch, the blue femme answered. “No, that’s Stormstreaker. Hers is plain I think.”

“Oh! You’re right.” Quickly returning to the couch and taking her seat, the cityspeaker allowed the youngest sparkling to clamber into her lap. “Someone’s ready to fuel, huh?”

Chirping in a very seekerlet manner, the small speedster eagerly leaned back against Windblade’s chestplates. The cityspeaker wasted no time in popping the rubber end of the bottle into Eclipse’s waiting mouth.

As Eclipse suckled greedily, Windblade looked up at the other femme on the couch. “So… that little thing she did in there-“

“Wasn’t one of Starscream’s original trine an outlier?”

“Both were. One was a teleporter. Skywarp?

Chromia squinted down at the sparkling in the black and red femme’s lap, scrutinizing her as one would a potential enemy. “Do you think Starscream and Wheeljack know what she can do?”

“I don’t think so. Otherwise, they’d have warned us.”

“But how does something like this even happen?”

The blue bodyguard’s question was answered with a shrug. Windblade didn’t know how it was that Eclipse had become capable of such a thing as teleporting, especially when Starscream was famously constructed cold. Cold constructed bots didn’t usually exhibit outlier capabilities, at least not without intervention during newspark formation.

The pair continued to watch as the smallest sparkling rapidly drained the bottle, hiccupping as her optics began to droop. As she began to slump sideways in Windblade’s lap, the cityspeaker easily lifted and turned the sparkling to rest on her shoulder. Then, she began patting Eclipse’s spinal strut to help dispel an air bubbles she might’ve taken in during refuel. A few burps later, the femmeling was nestled against her caretaker’s neck fast in recharge.

“So how do we tell them that their first born was saved from jumping out a window by her teleporting sister without making them both want to kill us?” Chromia looked back over at the cradle where the other two sparklings rested. She seemed to expect them to jump up at any klik and begin wreaking more havoc.

Windblade sighed tiredly, rocking the creation against her chest. “I don’t know. I really don’t… I wasn’t expecting this at all. We need some kind of a story for when they ask about Eclipse’s scratches. And her outlier ability. And why the other two are suffering field-exhaustion and-“

A ding sounded from across the room.

A klik passed and Windblade cringed at the sound of the front door sliding open. Beside her, Chromia groaned. 

So much for coming up with a story.


	4. Chapter 4

Starscream was inconsolable as he paced the room. Against his chest was cradled the exhausted Nightfire, calmly suckling on one of her carrier’s refuel hoses. Whenever Wheeljack approached and attempted get the seeker to sit down, he was treated to a furious hiss. Each time, the scientist backed down and returned to stand over the two femmes seated on the couch.

Windblade and Chromia grimaced as the red flyer spat angrily and coddled his first born. “I cannot BELIEVE you almost let her jump out a window! She was probably terrified the whole time! All because you couldn’t keep an optic on her!”

Windblade felt the blue femme beside her sigh and mutter, “Well, maybe if she wasn’t a little demon spawn-“

“Did you have something to say, Chromia?” Starscream paused his pacing just long enough to send her a scathing glare. “If you think it might save your plating, I suggest that you share it!”

“Now, Star-“ Wheeljack had just barely managed to rest a hand on his mate’s wing before Starscream twisted away.

“No! She could’ve died! She could’ve died…” The distraught carrier held his creation ever tighter, tight enough to make her gasp out loud. Starscream checked on her immediately, lifted her away from his chest and up until he could see her. “Did they leave you by yourself? All alone? I can’t believe they left you alone-“

“So, Eclipse saved her, you say?”

Grateful for Wheeljack’s intervention, Windblade nodded quickly in affirmation. “Yes. She… disappeared for a klik or two-“

“See?! I told you we shouldn’t have left them, Wheeljack-“

“Star, just give me a klik here. Anyway, Windblade. You said she ‘disappeared’?”

The femme in question shifted her peds where she sat, trying to decide if she should cross them or keep them flat on the floor. “One klik I was holding her and the next, she was gone. Then she reappeared when we found Nightfire by the window in the berthroom. Like, she just appeared. Out of thin air.”

Wheeljack’s optics were narrowed critically as she relayed the event again. “And she tackled Nightfire away from the window?”

“Yes. That’s what we saw.”

Starscream paused in his pacing. Windblade watched as the seeker gently plucked the refuel hose form his tiny creation’s mouth. The action caused energon bubble around Nightfire’s mouth and the femmeling stuck out a tiny glossa to lick her lips. 

As if they were a well-oiled machine, Starscream handed her to Wheeljack who immediately began burping her. Then, the seeker turned to the crib and plucked Eclipse into his arms. As he drew another hose from his abdominal cavity, he spoke without looking away from his third born. “An outlier then. Wheeljack?”

The scientist patted lightly at Nightfire’s back strut. The femmeling yawned sleepily where her chin rested on his shoulder. “It’s possible, but rare-“

“What is?” Chromia glared up at the white speedster were he stood beside the couch. “What’s possible?”

Wheeljack and Starscream shared a brief look before the scientist spoke. “Skywarp, Starscream’s former trinemate, was an outlier with teleporting capabilities. It is possible that she inherited her teleporting ability from him.”

“How is that possible? Skywarp is gone and-“

“He bonded with Starscream when they were a trine.” Wheeljack moved and lay his daughter down amid the blankets in the crib. He watched her fall into recharge before he continued. “Some tests have led us to believe that those who share a sparkbond at any point may effect the traits of sparklings.”

Windblade shifted so that she could see Eclipse where she was feeding peacefully in her carrier’s arms. “So… Skywarp and Thundercracker’s traits… can show up because they used to bond with Starscream’s spark?”

“Exactly.”

“That’s weird.”

Windblade elbowed her friend as Starscream cast her a dirty look. “It’s not weird at all. It is a survival mechanism.”

Chromia quirked a brow ridge. “Like having litters? So it’s a seeker thing then?”

“No,” Wheeljack moved toward his mate to run a fingertip across his nursing daughter’s helm. “Though it’s more common in the sparklings of seekers, it can still happen with mechs and femmes who have amica bonds. But this- to inherit outlier capabilities- this is pretty unusual.”

“Usually, it’s paint colors. Or frame type specifications.” Starscream’s field had gone soft as he looked down at his creation. Sensing her carrier’s attention, Eclipse’s optics glowed a little brighter when she looked up at him, her opticlids fluttering as her systems began to process the fuel she took in.

The red creator returned his attention to the others around him and his field immediately stiffened once more. “They both could’ve gone out that window this cycle.” Starscream began to tremble, hiking Eclipse further up onto his chest. “They could’ve been gone-“

Beside him, Wheeljack snuck in a nuzzle to his upset mate’s neck cables. The red mech’s optics widened for a klik before he moved to push his face into the scientist’s shoulder, hiding himself against his taller mate’s armor. Wheeljack whispered calming words against the side of the seeker’s helm and wrapped both his conjunx and his sparkling into a protective embrace.

On the couch, Windblade looked away, feeling as if she was intruding on a private moment. As she turned away from the tender scene between conjunx’s, she found herself looking at the femme beside her. Chromia, feeling her friend’s gaze, swiveled her helm to connect optics with the cityspeaker at her right.

They shared a smile before returning to watch Wheeljack press a kiss to the side of his mate’s helm. The scientist somehow managed to calm the mech in his arms, so much so that Starscream’s habitual snarl had faded to a neutral expression. Between them, Eclipse had finished fueling and was snoring quietly, her vents flaring open and closed slightly as she was held securely between her two creators.

“You know… I hate to say it, but… Star is actually a pretty good creator.”

Windblade glanced at her friend before smiling at the touching scene before them. “Why do you say that?”

“Have _you _ever seen him care about someone rather than himself? He loves his sparklings and he loves Wheeljack. He’s so protective of them all.”__

__“Uh oh. Are starting to… like him?”_ _

__Chromia snorted and slapped a hand over her own mouth to muffle the sound. “No! Primus, no. Not a chance.”_ _

__“You sure?”_ _

__“Positive.”_ _

__But Chromia’s field was warm as she watched the pair of creators lift their sparkling between them. Starscream actually grinned, seeming to have forgotten that they were there as he kissed Eclipse and then Wheeljack. The red seeker looked like a different mech when he smiled._ _

__“Not a chance.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes Cunaria! After a fic as sweet as this, I hope y'all are ready... Licentia is a lot less sweet >:)


End file.
